


feelin' good now (is there more?)

by gloomly



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Lingerie, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomly/pseuds/gloomly
Summary: Outside, the summer rain splatters lazily but in their shared room, between their bodies, there’s a shimmer clinging to Hyejin, an overheating feeling burning deep inside Byulyi’s core.Hyejin’s hair curls into loose waves, inky dark black, falling over her shoulder, pushed to one side.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	feelin' good now (is there more?)

Hyejin’s shoulders are probably the most beautiful part of her. Byulyi looks at them, the smooth golden skin, the bright vivid red of her bra strap.

The weight of her, the swell of her breasts, cupped by the sheer lace, makes Byulyi swallow, her own hands trailing up her legs, settling on the generous curves of her thighs.

Outside, the summer rain splatters lazily but in their shared room, between their bodies, there’s a shimmer clinging to Hyejin, an overheating feeling burning deep inside Byulyi’s core.

Hyejin’s hair curls into loose waves, inky dark black, falling over her shoulder, pushed to one side. 

Hyejin’s eyes meet hers and then in a shameless flicker, fall at the hard rigid line of Byulyi’s strap on. Standing proudly between them, Hyejin’s small hands press against it, pushing it flush against Byulyi’s stomach. It shifts the part inside Byulyi in a maddening way, pressing inside her in ways that makes her crave more. She presses her legs together and Hyejin smiles as she rides her palm up the underside.

It’s glistening, Byulyi can’t help but notice, from seconds ago, when Hyejin had wrapped her fingers at the base, guiding the tip into her mouth, going down inch by excruciatingly inch. Every little bob, swallow, shift had done nothing but drive her crazy, the feeling of it inside her dull but promising.

She watches, mesmerized, as Hyejin shifts, feels the cool air hit where Hyejin’s wetness had pressed against her thighs. Delicate hands push the lace away from Hyejin’s wetness. She rises, on her knees, shifting until she’s hovering right over the tip. 

Hyejin’s palm presses down against Byulyi’s shoulder, the other hand keeping the strap on in place.

She sinks down slowly. Hyejin’s so wet, she watches the easy slide of it. Her other hand goes to Byulyi’s other shoulder, using the leverage to push herself down, impaling herself onto the delicious feeling of being full.

Byulyi’s voice catches in her throat, a sound like a strained sob as Hyejin’s weight and pressure pushes her side just a bit deeper.

It doesn’t take much for Hyejin to bottom out, abruptly dropping flush against Byulyi’s hips.

Hyejin clenches around her and the shift makes Byulyi’s eyes flutter close for a second, muscles tensing at the anticipation.

“Unnie,” Hyejin says, voice soft, a whisper, “you feel really good.”

Byulyi groans, throws an arm over her eyes, unable to keep looking at such an erotic sight.

“I’m really wet,” Hyejin continues, shameless.

“Hyejin-ah,” Byulyi whines, shifting with impatience, “stop saying things like that.”

Hyejin laughs a little, swiveling her hips in more of a tease then intent, “how is that worse than what we are doing right now together?”

“It’s embarrassing,” Byulyi mumbles.

Hyejin doesn’t answer and Byulyi opens her eyes at the silence. Hyejin’s gaze is stuck on her, and it distracts her enough to miss the way Hyejin rises, and then drops back down on her. The impact is paralyzing, and she kicks herself for not looking at the way her strap leaves and enters Hyejin. Her eyes snap down, watching in silence as Hyejin rises again, until Byulyi is almost completely out of her and then slams back down, almost painful, the slap of skin ringing loudly.

Hyejin’s cheeks are slowly painting pink with the exercise of it, the heat of her movements, and Byulyi’s own face begins to heat up with the lewdness of the sounds coming from them. The wet slick sounds of Hyejin’s pussy sheathing her over and over again, tight and wet and so willing to eat up her entire length.

Byulyi can’t do anything but lay on her back and let Hyejin use her. Rising and falling, bed creaking with the motion of it. Her breasts bounce along, threatening to spill over her bra. The idea of getting to touch them is enough to tempt Byulyi into reaching up, pushing away the cups until Hyejin’s breast are bare, nipples hard with pleasure. She presses her thumbs against the the hard nubs, rubbing tight circles.

Hyejin cries out, a soft moan as she keeps riding Byulyi, hard and fast and unrelenting. The room is getting too hot, Hyejin’s hips start a small roll, Byulyi’s strap on still inside her, Byulyi’s own hips twitch at the feeling, hands cupping Hyejin’s breast, thumbs pressing painfully against her nipples.

Hyejin shifts, Byulyi’s hands drop from her chest for a second, before she reaches upwards, mouth half open, tongue out. Hyejin stares at her the entire time, Byulyi gives a quick, kittenish lick, flickering the tip of her tongue against the already hard nipple. 

Hyejin sighs at the feeling, and Byulyi takes it as a sign to wrap her mouth around her, suck hard, Hyejin’s moans soft and pleased.

“Ah, _unnie_ ,” Hyejin whimpers, Byulyi’s mouth still sucking, licking, “I love how you feel inside me,” she breathes, shuddering when Byulyi flattens out her tongue, gives a slow lick, Hyejin’s nipples now wet and hard.

“Hyejin…” she trails off, wants to ask Hyejin to do something but she knows she doesn’t have to say anything when Hyejin’s smile edges on devious. 

“What is it, unnie,” she asks, rolling forward just enough for Byulyi to feel her end of the strap on shift, “don’t I look pretty just sitting on you?,” she stops moving, chest rising and falling, bra more off than anything, “aren’t I just the prettiest little cockwarmer?”

Byulyi feels the way her skin burns hot at those words, her clit throbs, and Hyejin does nothing but look at her, Byulyi still deep inside of her.

“I’ve been good, right?” Hyejin asks, voice low, “don’t you want to come inside me?”

Byulyi bucks up, jostles Hyejin with the force of it, she raises her hands again, pinches and pulls at Hyejin nipples as she starts thrusting. Hyejin’s moans get louder, bed creaking as Byulyi’s hips keep snapping up, until she’s crying out, high pitched, whiny. 

“Does it hurt, Hyejin-ah?” Byulyi grunts, her pace bruising, unrelenting. Her thighs are starting to hurt from the movement. But the noises, the wet, slide of her strap on, thrusting deep into Hyejin, the way she can feel just how wet Hyejin is, can see how it runs down her own thighs. Her mouth waters, wants to taste her, but that will have to be for another day. She grabs Hyejin by the hips, pushes her down against her strap on, holding her flush as she grinds up, the bed sheets rustle with their movements, Hyejin’s body rolls with it, reacting, oversensitive, but it’s all Byulyi allows her to do before she lifts the other girl off her, then drops her back on her. The slide is smooth, Hyejin is _that_ wet, and then Byuyi keeps her still as she just drills into her, over and over until their bed starts thumping and all Hyejin can do is hold on, fingers digging into Byulyi’s shoulders.

She’s not making any sense, coherent words gone as she whines and moans, little sounds that make Byulyi even more desperate.

She rolls them over, she slips out of Hyejin with a wet sound, strap on wet from Hyejin, dripping with it. 

Byulyi wastes no time arranging the other girl on her back, her dark hair fans out, and Byulyi is quick to enter again, easy. She lifts Hyejin’s legs, holds them together as she starts pounding into her, watching with eager eyes as Hyejin’s pussy eats her up, every last inch, greedily.

“You take it so well,” Byuyi breathes, mesmerized, “it’s almost like you just want to be like this forever.”

Hyejin turns her head to the side, eyes fluttering as Byulyi keeps thrusting into her, body inching further up the bed, “I always want you inside me,” she moans, cheeks red. 

Byulyi picks up her pace, out of desperation, a need to feel Hyejin come. She lifts the other higher, until only her torso is still on the bed, fingers gripping the soft curves of Hyejin’s hips as she pulls her away from her strap on, watching as it becomes visible again, slick with Hyejin’s wetness, tip catching at her opening. Hyejin’s body is pliant in her hands, lets herself be pushed and pulled whichever way Byulyi pleases. 

She straightens, knees digging deeper in the bed. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Hyejin cries out, it’s more like a punched out sound, surprised, as Byulyi’s hands push Hyejin back into her strap, the wet sound of it reentering her rings loud, and it does nothing but make Byuyi want to hear more of it, Hyejin’s little pants, hear just how wet Hyejin is around her. 

She does it again, pulls her off and then with forceful hands pushes Hyejin back against her, chest heaving with exertion, cheeks flushed as she makes Hyejin take her over and over again, her thighs tightening with the effort, her strap on sliding easily in and out of the younger girl.

Hyejin’s moans are loud, sounds of breathless pleasure, sighs as Byulyi makes her fuck hard into her.

“Byulyi unnie,” Hyejin whines, breathy, desperate, “ _ah_ , unnie,” she starts again but doesn’t finish her thought, instead her mouth drops into a soundless moan, hands gripping tight at the bed sheets, now all twisted, messed up, under her. Her body arches, until her shoulders and head are the only parts of her still on the bed, body desperately wanting more of Byulyi inside her.

“I’m -” she tries again but again Byulyi doesn’t get to hear the end of it, feeling instead how Hyejin comes, the muscles of her stomach, her hips, thighs, going tight, rippling as Hyejin’s insides clamp down harder, hips raising impossible high, still in Byulyi’s grasp. 

Byulyi pushes her flush, still inside her, until her thighs are sticking to Byulyi’s hips, until Hyejin’s hips start twitching again, body slumping, trying to get away.

Byulyi shifts, and the feeling of the hard plastic inside Hyejin, dragging inside her, is enough to have Hyejin whine, eyes fluttering close, tired.

Byulyi pulls out slowly, more of a tease as she feels the slide of it, sees the way Hyejin’s stomach tightens at the feeling.

Hyejin’s wetness slicks down her own thighs, glistening, connecting to the tip of Byulyi’s strap. Her fingers go to touch, rub it against Hyejin’s folds, fingers entering her easily, crooking.

“Do you want to clean me up, unnie?” Hyejin murmurs and Byulyi stops her movements. She rubs her thighs together at the words, at the image of Hyejin, hair rumpled, red lace still on her, disheveled, pushed aside to get to her.

“They’re ruined,” Byulyi says, ignoring the slick feeling between her own legs, hands going to undo the strap on, “they were so pretty too.”

It sounds way more sad than it should and Hyejin laughs at it, “Unnie will buy me more, right?” she asks, playful.

Byulyi nods, smiles softly, “I think white would look nice against your skin.”

Hyejin’s eyes finally look at her properly, mouth turning into a teasing smile, “I’m glad you liked them as much as you did.”

Byulyi gets up, face red as she steps out of her strap on, searching for her t-shirt laying on the floor, slipping it on. Hyejin turns to look at her, arms reaching to her, pulling her down into the bed. 

The rain outside has slowed to a splatter and Hyejin’s body is still warm from their previous activities.

“You didn’t really have to send me pictures of you wearing them,” Byulyi says softly, eyes flickering to her phone, where Hyejin’s pictures of herself in the lacy underwear are saved, “I would have believed you were using them either way.”

“Unnie said she wanted me to model them,” Hyejin says playfully, eyes closing again, “was this a gift for me or you?” she giggles arms going limp with her sleepiness.

Byulyi presses a kiss to Hyejin’s hair, stares out the window for a bit before she gets up again, her hands roam up Hyejin’s body.

With gentle movements she unhooks the bra, peels off the ruined matching panties and goes into the bathroom to start the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> i finally posted this hwabyul i hope its not as bad as i build it up in my head lol insipired by that hwasa birthday vlive where byulyi gave her underwear and hyejin asked her if she wanted her to model it for her lol
> 
> find me/talk to me about this fic or other fics or whatever [twitter](https://twitter.com/gIoomly) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/gIoomly)
> 
> ♡


End file.
